


are you feline the connection between us?

by mylittleshipocean



Category: Ghostbusters (2016)
Genre: Cats, Erin is whipped, F/F, written while sleep deprived in the middle of the night
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-21
Updated: 2016-11-21
Packaged: 2018-09-01 07:06:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8614378
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mylittleshipocean/pseuds/mylittleshipocean
Summary: Holtz wants a cat.





	

**Author's Note:**

> So I wrote this at about 1am last night and had been running on 3 hours sleep for 18 hours because I decided to stay up until 6am to watch Kristen host SNL.  
> HOW GAY WAS THAT EPISODE? Chris Kelly is coming through with his promises. I mean the pixie cut, "gal pals", "I LOVE SAME-SEX RELATIONSHIPS", THE WHISKERS R WE SKETCH! It was so gay. I love Kristen Wiig.

“Erinnnnnn” Holtzmann whined from her upside-down position on the couch.  
“What, Holtz?”  
“C'mere!”  
Huffing over dramatically, Erin stuck her head round the door frame “What?”  
“Can we get a cat?”  
“What?”  
“A cat.” She span round in one fluid motion so that she was now sitting upright “Small, furry creature. Walks around on 4 legs. Meows. Thinks it's the boss. A cat!”  
“Yes, I know what a cat is!”  
“Well how was I supposed to know that? You just kept saying 'whut'” Holtzmann did an exaggerated dumb impression of Erin, leaving her mouth hanging open and her eyes rolled slightly afterwards.  
The redhead protested “I don't sound like that”  
“So can we?” Holtz breezed on, bouncing to her feet in excitement “Can we get a cat?”  
Erin's annoyed resolve softened a bit “Holtz... I'm just not sure it'd be a good idea. I mean where would it live? What about all your machines and tools? It could hurt itself or blow up the city”  
The blonde's face fell and she slumped back down into the chair “Oh”  
“Aw honey don't be sad” She sat down on the couch next to her girlfriend.  
Holtz didn't look up, instead focussing intently on picking at the loose thread in the arm beside her.  
Erin sighed, knowing full well that she had never been able to deny Holtz anything “One cat”  
The youngest Ghostbuster's eyes light up and she lauched herself at Erin “Thank you thank you thank you” She cried, while peppering Erin's face with kisses.

 

That's how Erin found herself being quickly dragged through a pet store by an overexcited Holtzmann. The engineer was practically bouncing off the walls as she ran through the store, talking to each and every one of the cats individually as she went. Holtz stopped so suddenly that Erin barrelled straight into her and they almost ended up in a tangled heap on the floor.  
“A little warning would be nice, Holtz” Erin muttered as she pulled away from her girlfriend and straightened her clothes. But the other woman was paying no attention to her and appeared to have not even noticed that Erin has crashed into her. She was instead staring, fixated, at a over the other side of the room. Erin followed her gaze and spotted the bright white cat that had made Holtz stop so suddenly.  
“Erin” Holtz whispered, barely contained euphoria in her voice. Erin could tell that if the situation wasn't diffused soon Holtzmann would start squealing with joy. “Erin look at the cat”  
“I see it, Holtz”  
“It's white” She said, as if that was the answer to eveything.  
“I can see that too”  
Abruptly Holtz swivelled on her heel so that they were face-to-face “It looks like a ghost!”  
Should have seen that one coming, Erin thought. Then Holtz was gone. By the time Erin caught up with her she had already scooped the cat out of the pen and was cradling it to her chest.  
“Erin look!”  
“I'm looking, Holtz. Very pretty”  
“Cats aren't pretty, Erin! Cat's are adorable” She squeezed the cat so hard Erin was worried it might stop breathing. Much to her confusion the cat seemed fine with it and even nuzzled Holtz's chin with the top of its head.  
“I guess we have a cat now”  
Holtzmann didn't stop grinning for a month.


End file.
